


You can call me Monster

by drxcomxlfoys



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Asexual Character, Dark, Fluff, Multi, Mutant, Nonbinary Character, Polyamory, Psychological Horror, selfharm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 12:58:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19746211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drxcomxlfoys/pseuds/drxcomxlfoys
Summary: Mutant! Reader lives with their torturer in a bunker. One day the Avengers show up and save them. But they don't know how messed up the reader really is...





	You can call me Monster

**Author's Note:**

> Nearly one year ago, i wrote my last thing here. My mind just messed things up and nothing came out. Now i'm trying again with this story. 
> 
> \---------------------
> 
> Y/N: Your Name  
> Y/EC: Your Eyecolor  
> Y/HC: Your Haircolor

You twitch. They gathered in front of your door. It seems to be more than usual, you perceive the heartbeat of five people. 

Full of panic, you push yourself into the corner of the dark room and hold your breath. You wrap your arms around your legs, one of your wounds opens and you grit your teeth. Not all wounds were from your torturers, you've done some to yourself. The pain, though it is your constant companion, beats you down every time.

The door opens creaking and a small man appears. He grins complacently as he sees you squeezed into the corner. "Nobody will come to save you." The man comes up to you and roughly pulls you to his feet with his fingers. You almost fall, but you can sit up. Despite your age, you are quite small, the other men like to use that.

He dragged you to a bench that is on the other side of the room. He almost throws you on it, but you duck away and sit carefully on it instead. Your clothes are dirty and torn in some places.

The other men come into the room. All but one wear protective clothing. That must be your victim today. You pinch your Y / EC eyes and wait for the talk of the tallest man in the room. It seems that this is the leader.

"Another demonstration is coming up today, I hope you will be satisfied with them." The victim, apparently an involuntary, sits down in front of you on the bench. You look down and the little guy from before pulls you up by your hair. "Bloody hell!" The involuntary carefully extends his hands and you start to recoil. "Not again.", You think and try to delay it as long as possible.

But after several kicks that got you off the bench, you put your hands in the involuntary one. Nothing happens for a moment, but then, like a wildfire, a rash spreads on the skin. After a few moments he begins to tremble uncontrollably. He slips off the bench. jerks one last time and then his heart stops.

You hang your head. Another victim on your already long list.

"Very impressive," says one of the other men. "Thank you very much." Another man behind him seems to be pretty pale. This must obviously be the new one. "But what exactly killed him?" He asks, almost timid.

"Our dear mutant has the ability to kill by touch, their body releases a poison that eats through the victims' skin, it attacks the heart."

The man is panic-stricken and nods.

After you leave the room, you stand up carefully. Your back would have some new bruises tomorrow. But nothing else is hurt. You sit in your corner looking at the door and rest your head on your knees. Tears well up under your eyelids and you wipe them off.

Not only can your touch kill you, you hear every thought of the people you touch. That's the agonizing thing about it. And it never seems to stop.

You lie down on your side and squeeze your body tight. You close your eyes and try not to think about it anymore. But you know that that will not help. At least in your dreams, you see them all again. The people who are dead because of you.

**Author's Note:**

> It was a rough start, but it will get better, i promise!


End file.
